


Waifu Wars - Tomo Yamanobe

by IceWingAngel



Series: The Waifu & Husbando Roulette [1]
Category: Naruto, Seikon no Qwaser | The Qwaser of Stigmata
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Hinata and Mafuyu are only mentions, Language, Maybe some violence?, Nonsense, Sexual Humor, This is actually really dumb..., This series may have sexual content in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceWingAngel/pseuds/IceWingAngel
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction, not a typical piece from me but everyone starts somewhere. I was clearly inspired to write this due to a very... very animated group of friends that I have. It's my first piece so I expect errors and or typos, as long as I can assure improvement over time I'm not sweating it. Feel free to point out any mistakes to me, criticism in all forms is accepted here. With that said, hopefully, you enjoy your read! (Although... this is mainly for my friends as they are the ones who will get the joke.)





	Waifu Wars - Tomo Yamanobe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction, not a typical piece from me but everyone starts somewhere. I was clearly inspired to write this due to a very... very animated group of friends that I have. It's my first piece so I expect errors and or typos, as long as I can assure improvement over time I'm not sweating it. Feel free to point out any mistakes to me, criticism in all forms is accepted here. With that said, hopefully, you enjoy your read! (Although... this is mainly for my friends as they are the ones who will get the joke.)

“Summon… come on… good Waifu… come on…!” Laurie eagerly rolls for Waifus only to get lolis and badly drawn anime girls. 

Sadly, as a Waifu and or Husbando connoisseur, you must maximize your chances by only going beautiful, handsome, or top tier choices. In the case of Waifus, while lolis are a good choice, it’s very particular what sort of look they have to them. The most sought after girl is the “Big-Tiddie Waifu,” or the “Well-loved Anime Girl,” a popular choice such as Hinata Hyuga is an example.

On this random afternoon, Laurie and her small circle of friends have all used their tri-hourly rolls; so they sit and consult among each other.

“Hey, Jr this is what I’m going to do to Tomo.” Arnold, better known as a.w.t is up to no good as usual… He displays solicit images of Tomo and himself.

“a.w.t you bastard! Stop showing me pictures of you and Tomo!”Jr snaps.

a. w.t only replies with laughter. 

Laurie shakes her head left and right as she can somehow never get used to these two going back and forth. Yamanobe Tomo is a very wanted Waifu among their group. While the others may find Tomo attractive it is particularly Jr, a.w.t, and Laurie herself that really wants her. 

It’s more so Tomo’s innocence that attracts Jr and Laurie so strongly, meanwhile, a.w.t has. . . other plans in mind. 

Suddenly, right in the middle of their conversation a.w.t, Jr, and Laurie were blessed by RNJesus - Tomo was magically rolled. . . but no one input for it; so Tomo was completely up for grabs to claim… and so it happened…

“H-huh…? Where am I? I don’t remember walking this far away from my house.” Tomo says. She looks around and gasps when suddenly there is a random man in her face.

“Evening, Tomo. I’m Arnold, but all my friends call me a.w.t.” a.w.t was the first one to introduce himself to Tomo, followed by Jr’s cries of agony.

"What does 'a.w.t' stand for?" she asks innocently.

"Oh, a.w.t stands for. . . 'Arnold wants Tomo.'" a.w.t says with a grin.

“NO! Tomo, wait!.” Jr rushes to the scene and distances a.w.t with a light shove. “Tomo, this is not a nice man! Don’t go with him!”

“Hmm? Go where…? And how do you know my name…?” Jr and a.w.t suddenly don’t know how to answer and not make things sound creepy…

Would saying, “we’re from the real world and we’re trying to collect you,” make sense to her? Well, of course it wouldn’t.

Laurie walks over to Tomo in a very calm and friendly manner.

“Hi there, I hope we didn’t startle you. You see, we know who you are because to us, you’re really famous.”

“Really? I’m famous?” Tomo stares at her in disbelief.

“That’s right. I was wondering if maybe you’d want to spend time with me and-”

“Actually,” a.w.t inserts himself in between Laurie and Tomo, (clearly on the side he wants to be on) “I think you should come over to my house and play games with me.”

“What kind of games?” she asks.

“We could play hide-and-seek, we could play leapfrog, or my personal favorite - pin the tail on the donkey.”

“Oh, I love that game.”

“Me too.”

“I wanna go with a.w.t! He doesn’t seem like a bad man at all.”

“Tomo, NOOO!”

“Huh, what’s wrong? You can come too.”

“Yeah, Jr. You can watch us play games.”

“Tomo don’t be fooled. This man only wants to hang out with you because of your looks, not your personality.” Jr exclaims.

“You see, that’s where you're wrong. I care about personality. Shame on you for assuming things about me, Jr.”

“Okay, that’s enough. Tomo isn’t going with you a.w.t! Tomo, you need to turn around and go home before Mafuyu worries.”

“Really?” Tomo seems sad, almost as if she truly wanted to stay longer.

“Just visit us again soon,” Laurie says with a kind smile.

“Oh, you’re right! Well, tomorrow I’ll come back and we can decide what game to play. Bye!~” Tomo also exudes a sweet smile and goes off.

“NO!” a.w.t and Jr both yell at once and with that, Tomo eagerly rushes back toward her home and she officially cannot be claimed.

The boys are both really mad at her, and they turn to face her with glaring eyes. Laurie is unfazed and seems to be in deep thought.

“Uh… hey uh, Ice? (Laurie’s nickname)” says a.w.t. 

“Hmm?” she replies, still seemingly lost in her thought process.

“Tell me, uh, one good reason why you would do that?” a.w.t isn’t angry per se, but he’s DEFINITELY not happy.

“Amber… (gee, Laurie has a lot of names) I thought you were my sister!” Jr cries as he’s basically on the verge of tears.

“But, she’s coming back tomorrow.” Laurie states. “I’m trying to think of a way to get her to stay.”

“Oh my God, she’s right… Then there’s only one way to settle this Jr. What do you wanna do?” a.w.t is suggesting a friendly - not so friendly competition here and Jr’s competitive nature gets fired up.

“Something that we’re evenly matched in so I can kick your ass and get Tomo.” Jr says simply and calmly.

“Alright. But first of all, the only ass getting kicked is yours. And secondly, Tomo is gonna be mine.” a.w.t smirks, “You’re basically going to watch as Tomo has all of my babies.”

“Stop it, damn it! She’s not having any babies you monster!” Jr shouts.

 

This is exactly like how everything started… but this time, things will be settled as we decide the true owner of Yamanobe Tomo. 

 

Tomorrow.

Laurie continues to think of strategies while a.w.t and Jr do their usual thing. She’s quite worried about things will turn out. In fact, neither of them may be able to sleep tonight… Right about now, Tomo is taking a hot bath without a care in the world. She would look out of her bathroom window and gaze at the moonlit sky. Completely unaware of the battle that will place in her name.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say, in no way, shape or form, do I promote owning another human being like a piece of property. This is clearly fiction so consider the "Waifu wars," like trading cards or anything akin. Also, this work was directly inspired by the Discord bot "Mudae" so be sure to check it out, I fully support it -not sponsored- it's a very fun product/server add-on!
> 
> Of course, I don't own the mentioned anime characters and credit goes to their original creators. To be honest, I don't even own these people (except myself, Laurie) but I had consent to write this. *evil laugh*


End file.
